warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Hildryn/Main
Release Date: March 7th, 2019 Reinforced by her stalwart physique, the herculean cyborg, Hildryn, fortifies her allies' defenses as enemy barricades crumble beneath her overwhelming might. Rocket skyward at full thrust, achieve atmospheric flight, and launch shield-powered warheads to raze the battlefield with heavy artillery firepower. Hildryn first rained death from above on March 7th, 2019 during Operation: Buried Debts. upon reaching the rank of Agent with Vox Solaris. Her component blueprints can be acquired as drops from the Exploiter Orb.}} Notes *If Hildryn wields her signature in Atmospheric mode, the weapon holds an additional 300 reserve ammo, for a total of 700. *Hildryn has the highest base shields out of all Warframes in the game: 450 and 1,575 at rank 30. **When taking overshields into consideration, Hildryn is the Warframe with second highest total shield value, behind . **With her shields as her energy pool, Hildryn technically also boasts the lowest energy as she has none at all. Tips *As a Warframe with large Shield capacity, Hildryn gains a lot of benefits from and Arcane Enhancements affecting Shields, namely and . *As with other Warframes with high shield values, Hildryn also benefits well from , essentially increasing the amount of damage her shields can absorb. *Hildryn can absorb a higher amount of damage while being airborne with , by equipping , and/or . *Hildryn is an ideal Warframe to use in missions where energy regeneration would be severely hampered, such as in Nightmare Mode missions with the Energy Drain modifier, or Energy Reduction Modifiers in Sorties. **Conversely, Hildryn should not be brought on missions that severely affect shields, such as the No Shields Nightmare Mode modifier. **In Rathuum and The Index where Tenno start with no energy, Hildryn can immediately utilize her abilities. *Hildryn's reliance on shields instead of energy for abilities means that she does not suffer from energy loss caused by energy drain attacks and abilities, such as from Parasitic Eximus units and Sensor Bars. **Conversely, due to her lack of energy, all energy interactions other than energy orbs provide no benefit for her, such as 's , , / , / , Zenurik Focus, or . *Decaying Dragon Key may sound like an undesirable choice for a shield focused Warframe, but reducing maximum shield capacity will allow her Shield Wall passive to recharge faster. Combining it with shield recharge mods like and Arcanes like can allow for shields to recharge quickly during the invulnerability period, putting Hildryn in an invulnerability loop if Arcane Aegis is triggered often enough. **This particular build will severely hamper Hildryn's ability to cast powers however, due to the greatly reduced shield pool from which to draw shields to fuel her powers. *Having a Sentinel/MOA (Companion) with can allow for Hildryn's shields to instantly recharge upon depletion, effectively resetting her Shield Wall passive. **Equipping is also useful for boosting shield regeneration and providing temporary additional shields and overshields. **Both and have a cooldown of 30 seconds. Trivia *Hildryn was first revealed in Devstream 122 along with Wisp, sharing space in the same concept art. *''Hildr'' is an Old Norse word for "battle". **''Hildr'' is also a valkyrie in Norse mythology, attested in the Prose Edda. *Hildryn is the 39th Warframe to be released (excluding Primed and Umbra variants). *Hildryn is the second Warframe whose blueprint can be acquired from a syndicate, Vox Solaris, using standing, the first being . **Unlike Baruuk, Hildryn's component blueprints cannot be acquired from Vox Solaris. Instead, they are dropped from the Exploiter Orb. **She is the first Warframe whose component blueprints are dropped from a Landscape's boss. **She is also the first Warframe whose component blueprint acquisition method depends on a recurring Event, Thermia Fractures (also see Operation: Buried Debts). *Each of Hildryn's component requires 2 Lazulite Toroids to build, for total of 6 Lazulite Toroids. Considering each Lazulite Toroid provides and her main blueprint costs , Hildryn is the most expensive in terms of syndicate standing, worth in total. *Hildryn is the first and only Warframe that does not have an Energy bar. **Also, Hildryn is the third Warframe to use an alternate resource for her abilities, after and and later . In Hildryn's case, she uses her shields. *The Orokin script on her default helmet reads "shield maiden". *Hildryn is the second Warframe with unique rolling animations, the first being . She instead deploys "wings" from her shoulders and launches herself forward a short distance, similar to 's . *Hildryn is the first Warframe to have an Exalted Weapon as a first ability, immediately available from Unranked. **Other Warframes with Exalted Weapons have theirs as a fourth ability, available at rank 10 and onward. *Hildryn is the first Warframe to have an Arch-gun, , as a Signature Weapon. **She also doesn't have any signature weapon in other category. *Hildryn is the second Warframe that can be airborne via channeled ability, , first being . es:Hildryn/Principal Category:Hildryn